THE FARTHEST
by HoMin 'eLLim' YunMin
Summary: Tidak pernah ada hari seburuk ini dalam hidupnya. Bisakah waktu berhenti berputar saja saat ini. Atau cukup lenyapkan saja dia dari muka bumi. Lenyap bersama semua perih itu. HOMIN HOMIN HOMIN HOMIN HOMIN HOMIN! Collab Fic!
1. Chapter 1

FanFic Collab by © HoMin 'eLLim' YunMin

(kolaborasi author HoMin 'EL' dengan Yunmin heart (Lim))

.

HoMin

.

Rate T

.

**THE FARTHEST**

**(ch 1)**

**WARN: Bahasa Campur aduk, karena tiap paragraf beda author, dan kemungkinan besar Author HoMin 'eL' bikin typos disini LOL **

**enjoy**

Changmin pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu membuka sebuah kotak berwarna biru di tangannya. Dia duduk di kasur king Zise-nya kini. Pakaiannya sangat rapi. Kemeja berwarna putih susu itu melekat di tubuhnya tak luput bunga lili mengiasi kantong di dada kirinya. dia sangat tampan.

Namun juga cantik...

Changmin mengambil benda silver dari dalam kotak tersebut. Menaruhnya di telapak tangan, dan sedikit di mainkan dengan jemarinya.

Benda itu berbentuk bulat. Dengan hisan permata di sekelilingnya. Changmin tersenyum getir saat ia mulai memasangkan benda itu di jari manisnya.

Bibirnya mulai bergetar. Matanya panas. Dan mulai memproduksi cairan bening yang sebentar lagi meluncur di pipinya.

Dia sangat merindukan pemilik Cincin itu...

Belahan jiwanya...

Jung Yunho...

Yang 30 menit lagi akan menikahi sepupunya...

Changmin masih terpaku dikamarnya yang sepi. Sepi ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Sepi dihatinya luar biasa menggigit.

Tidak pernah ada hari seburuk ini dalam hidupnya.  
Bisakah waktu berhenti berputar saja saat ini. Atau cukup lenyapkan saja dia dari muka bumi. Lenyap bersama semua perih itu.

Hidup baginya tidak pernah lagi sama sejak hari ini. Haruskah Changmin datang? Bisakah kakinya menumpu tubuhnya ketika mendengar janji suci itu diucapkan. Tanda Yunho telah utuh termiliki. Termiliki oleh bukan dia...

Bisakah dia menahan diri?

Harusnya Changmin tidak perlu datang. Tidak perlu membuat dirinya terluka lebih dalam. Tapi tidak bisa... Setengah hatinya ingin pergi... mungkin saja ada keajaiban.. Siapa tau Yunho berubah pikiran.. Siapa tau...

Changmin mengusap cincin dijemarinya dalam-dalam..

.

.

.

Pemuda tampan itu merapikan Tuxedonya, dia tersenyum getir melihat awan biru lewat berandanya.

Sebentar lagi dia menikah...

Pikiranya mulai kembali ke masa lalu diamana dia masih bisa bersendau gurau, memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, bagaimana senyum kekasihnya merekah, saat ia mengooda dan menyentuh setiap bagian tubuhnya yang sensitive, bagaimana suara kekasihnya memanggilnya sayang...

Memanjakan telinganya...

Jung Yunho nama pemuda tampan bertuxedo itu. ia memejamkan matanya erat. Meresapi tiap rasa sakit yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya..

'Hyung...saranghae...'

Suara kekasihnya berbutar di kepalanya. Membuatnya frustasi. Haruskah ia melakukan ini semua.

Sejahat itukah dirinya?

Setelah bertahun-tahun meninggalkan kekasihnya..

Dan saat kembali malah mengkhianatinya...

Dan nama kekasihnya itu Shim Changmin...

.

.

.

Changmin kacau. Acak. Sakit. Sakit itu perlahan memicu amarah. Menyulut benci. Benci yang ingin dia kendalikan kuat-kuat.

Bagaimana bisa dia diperlakukan seperti ini.. Bagaimana nasib bisa seburuk ini menghingggapi langkahnya.

Harusnya dia tidak percaya. Ketika Yunho pergi mestinya dia juga turut meninggalkan lingkaran itu.

"Changmin.. Tunggu aku..." Yunho menyelipkan sesuatu. Logam bulat itu meninggalkan dingin di telapak tangannya yang basah.

Dia harusnya tidak menunggu. Menunggu dalam kebodohan. Berharap penantiannya akan berujung pada indah.

Kenyataan tidak begitu. Yunho berkhianat. Dia datang dengan sepucuk undangan.

Keparat dia..

Dan lebih keparat lagi hatinya, hatinya yang masih terlalu cinta.

"Harusnya aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu hyung..." suaranya pecah, seperti segelas air yang penuh dan jatuh dari atas meja. Pecah menjadi kepingan kaca Yang berserakan di lantai yang dingin.

Sedingin suasana hatinya sekarang. Butiran bening itu meluncur sekali lagi di pipinya. Dia tidak ingin menangis. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Tidak akan pernah.

Changmin menghembuskan nafas panjangnya, mungkin ini memang sudah batasnya.

Batas hubungan mereka...

Benarkah?

Kau bukan tuhan Changmin

Dan kaki itu pun pergi meninggalkan ruangannya yang dingin. Melangkah maju. Menghadapi perih di depan sana

Dia tahu... dia bukan tuhan

.

.

.

"Yunho… kau harus sudah turun nak" Jung dong hwa memanggil anaknya. Lelaki paruh baya itu mengembangkan senyumnya. Yunho yang melihat ayahnya. Langsung tersenyum. tulus penuh keterpaksaan. Dia hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya.

"Ya.. ayah.." dia pun mendekat ke sosok paling ia hormati itu. memeluknya erat sebelum keluar bersama menuju altar… dimana Shim…

Yah… Shim marga calon istrinya, namun bukan kekasihnya…

Istrinya ini Shim yang lain…

Shim Tae hee.

Changmin memantapkan kakinya. Lelah tawar menawar dengan hatinya. Dia tau egonya akan kalah. Hanya lelaki itu yang bisa membuat dia menyerah.

Dingin  
Bahkan udara diluar mengerti bagaimana hatinya saat ini.  
Changmin tidak perlu teman, sedang tidak butuh siapa-siapa. Biarlah kerapuhan itu dia pikul sendiri. Tidak akan ada yang mengerti, jadi untuk apa berbagi.

Getir  
Menggigiti bibirnya kuat-kuat.  
Pernikahan . Itu ada dalam bayangannya. Orang itu pernah menjanjikannya. Dia tidak mengingkari janji sepenuhnya. Yunho benar-benar menikahi Shim.

Shim Tae Hee itu jelas beruntung. Merebut Yunho tanpa perlu menunggu. Tanpa tau bahwa dia menyakiti hati seseorang. Tanpa tau bahwa kehidupan seseorang saat ini ada dititik paling rendah.

Changmin membawa mobil kencang-kencang.. melaju menebas angin. Tidak ingin terlambat. Harus tepat waktu.

Yunho berharap Changmin tidak datang. Mengundang sudah cukup menyakiti. Dia tidak ingin melihat lelaki itu berdiri memaksakan diri. Terlalu jahat untuk Yunho. Tapi dia tidak punya kuasa. Ayahnya sakit keras. Waktunya tidak banyak. Satu-satunya keinginannya ingin melihat Yunho menikah. Menikah dengan pilihannya.

Shim tae hee, harga mati untuk ayahnya. Tidak ada ruang untuk Shim yang lainnya. Menebus bahagianya dengan kebahagiaan ayahnya.

Shim tae hee terlihat cantik dengan gaun putih itu. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna. Menantinya di depan altar.

Namun bibir indah ituberhenti melabar. Dan hanya Kaku.

Semua syarafnya kaku. Ketika melihat sang pendamping pria sang pengantin.

Hati Yunho teriris. Dia harus tersenyum di saat hatinya perih. Harus menahan luapan emosi dalam dadanya.

Haruskah?

Harsukah dia mengalami ini?

Menikah di depan kekasihmu?

Haruskah kau menyakiti kekasihmu sejauh ini Jung Yunho?!

Tepukan ayahnya di bahunya membangunkanya dari dunia kesakitan. Perlahan dia melangkah.

Wajah itu tetap indah seperti terakhir kali dia meninggalkannya. Walau kini tak terhiasi senyum. Wajah itu tetap cantik... dan mempesona.

Hati Yunho sangat teriris. Alunan Mozart mulai mengalun mengiringi perjalananya Sepanjang virgin roat seperti pecahan beling...

Perih mengiris telapak kakinya...

.

.

.

hidup ini mempermainkan mereka. Telak. Changmin berakting sempurna. Dia tidak terlambat. Tugas sebagai pendamping pria ini harus sempurna. Terakhir kalinya dia muncul dihadapan Yunho. Terakhir kalinya sebelum dia memilih untuk pergi.

Lelaki separuh baya itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum yang tidak bisa Changmin tebak. Dia ingat betul ketika ayah yunho meminta. Permintaannya tidak tanggung - tanggung. Tapi disinilah dia. Berdiri. Menjadi saksi. Saksi untuk kehancuran hidupnya sendiri.

Langkah ini terasa berat. Memperpendek jarak. Dimata Yunho hanya ada Changmin. Entah apa mereka menyadari. Yunho ingin berhenti. Berhenti tepat didepan lelaki ini. Menggenggam tangan itu.

Tangan itu halus. Lembut. Tangan Shim Tae Hee. Tangan Changmin hanya menggenggam hampa.

**TBC**

EL:Yak apun limmm FF kita udah jadi… #nengok atas ;A; napa genrenya gini2 bgt lim

Lim: hah udah selesai? *pingsan*

EL: yahh napa lu pinsan! #tabok ;A; ya udah berubung Lim udah pingsan el undur diri dulu yah mina-san Pa-pai~

LOPHE U ALL HOMINOIDS!

EL"LIM

P.S

YANG GAK REPIUW GUE SUMPAHIN GAK DI SAYANG HOMIN  
tertanda( EL)

#AuthorEldigebukinMAsa

Lim: ZZzzzzzzzt (keenakan pingsan)

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

FanFic Collab by © HoMin 'eLLim' YunMin

(kolaborasi author HoMin 'EL' dengan Yunmin heart (Lim))

.

HoMin

.

Rate T

.

**THE FARTHEST**

**(ch 2)**

Tubuhnya yang gagah tepat berdiri di depan Changmin. Bisa dia hirup aroma tubuhnya yang mencandu. Khas seperti biasa. Masih changmin ingat kapan tubuh itu memeluk dirinya terakhir kali. Tinggal hitungan detik hangat itu bukan miliknya lagi.

Mungkin bukan miliknya lagi sejak lama, sejak dia ditinggalkan. Sejak Yunho pergi keluar negeri menuntut ilmu. Melanjutkan kuliahnya disana. Dan telak bukan miliknya lagi ketika Yunho pulang disuatu malam.

"Changmin.. aku pulang untuk menikah.."

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bukan waktunya untuk bernostalgia. Apa yang ditangkap matanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Cukup untuk mengubur masa masa indah yang pernah ada.

Mereka bergenggaman tangan, jemari itu menaut rapat. Sebentar lagi janji sehidup semati itu mengikat Yunho. Sebentar lagi.. Dan runtuhlah dunianya..

.

"Tuan Jung Yunho…" Panggil sang pendeta.

Yunho menoleh ke arah pendeta yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya,

"Apakah kau Jung Yunho, bersedia menerima Shim Tae hee sebagai istrimu, mencintai dan menyayangi dalam suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan?"

Sekali lagi, Yunho memandang direksi dimana sosok pria yang dicintainya tengah menundukan kepalanya, bibirnya sedang menahan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam.

Yunho memejamkan matanya, dengan suara yang bergetar karena menahan tangis, Yunho menjawab pertanyaan pendeta,

"Ya saya bersedia."

Yunho tidak lagi mendengarkan perkataan pendeta. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ketika Shim tae hee mulai menyematkan cincin ke jari manisnya. Tatapan matanya hanya fokus ke arah sosok yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatiannya. Ia bisa melihat sebuah senyuman kecil yang sangat miris terbentuk di bibirnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil ketika pandangannya beradu dengan sang pengantin pria. Sebuah senyuman yang menyiratkan keputusasaan sekaligus kegetiran. Hal ini membuat mata Yunho memanas. Sebisa mungkin, dia menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Sebuah senyuman kecil tak kalah getir, ia lontarkan juga ke pemuda itu.

"Sekarang pengantin pria boleh mencium pengantin wanita sebagai bukti cinta kasih, yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi teman kalian dalam membina rumah tangga."Yunho melihat pendeta dengan tatapan terkejut. Pandangan matanya beralih kepada sang pengantin Wanita yang tampak bahagia.

Perlahan Yunho menangkup pipi Tae Hee. Walau dalam hatinya dia menjerit kesakitan. Tidak ingin. Namun… Mata indah pemuda itu memandangnya sendu seolah berkata "lakukan saja Hyung…"

Yunho mencium bibir Tae hee, Dia terkejut saat menyadari matanya mulai basah dan cairan bening penuh haru itu jatuh tanpa sempat dia tahan. Mungkin orang akan mengira itu adalah tetes kebahagian. Hanya hatinya yang tau arti airmata itu.

Bukan sensasi ciuman ini yang membuat Yunho terkejut. Bukan pula perasaan haru yang membuat ia menitikkan air mata.  
Yunho menangis karena ia melihat sosok pemuda itu juga menitikkan air mata ketika melihat nya berciuman dengan istrinya saat ini. Airmata yang sama dari mata yang berbeda. Airmata perih.

"Maafkan aku, Changmin-ah..." Hanya untaian kata maaf lah yang bisa Yunho panjatkan dalam hatinya.

.

Selesai. Benar–benar selesai sekarang. Tamat. Sekeping harapan yang Changmin miliki hilang sudah. Lenyap tak berbekas. Hilang bersama gemuruh tepuk tangan itu. Resmi kini oleh puluhan pasang mata. Jung Yunho itu termiliki.

Changmin juga bertepuk tangan, bertepuk tangan untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk kehebatannya melewati momen demi momen sakral itu. Selesai sudah tugasnya. Menjadi saksi pernikahan sekaligus saksi kehancuran hatinya sendiri.

Tidak ada gunanya lagi disini. Bahagia itu bukan miliknya. Menjauh pelan-pelan. Meninggalkan apa yang ada dibelakang. Meninggalkan masa lalunya bersama Yunho. Melangkah dalam diam, masih Changmin dengar riuh rendah tepuk tangan itu. Mencabik -cabik hatinya. Dia mempercepat langkak kaki, Changmin ingin segera melesat dari tempat ini.

Yunho hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya dengan hampa. Dalam bayangannya, Yunho masih bisa berlari meraih punggung itu, mendekapnya dari belakang penuh haru. Dalam bayangannya, dia masih sebebas dahulu.. Masih ada kesempatan untuk mengejar bahagianya bersama Changmin.

Tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat itu membuyarkan bayangannya. Kenyataannya semua memang telah selesai. Dirinya telah utuh termiliki, tanggung jawab sebagai suami ada dipundaknya mulai hari ini.

Punggung Changmin semakin menjauh, jauh tanpa bisa diraih. Tubuh itu berhenti di depan gerbang. Berbalik arah. Mata menemukan mata. Tidak perlu bicara. Mereka tau, perpisahan sebenarnya sudah terjadi hari ini.

Tatapan Changmin penuh makna. Sedih itu tersirat jelas. Tidak ada binar yang biasa membuat Yunho jatuh cinta. Sinar itu redup. Dingin.

Changmin kembali berbalik arah.. Kembali meneruskan langkah yang terhenti. Cukup sudah salam perpisahannya. Punggung itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Hilang bersama apa yang mereka pernah punya.

.

"Changmin-ah… kau mau kemana? Kita harus segara ke pesta pernikahan Tae hee sebentar lagi, aiiisshhh apa-apaan pakaianmu itu, cepat ganti sana!" Shim Young hwa ibu Changmin mengomel pada anaknya yang baru turun dari kamarnya.

Changmin tidak menjawab. Dia mau pergi. Kemana saja. Asal tidak ke tempat dimana Sepupunya dan juga mantan kekasihnya sedang berpesta ria merayakan pernikahan mereka.

Mantan kekasih…

Kat-kata itu semakin mengiris hati changmin.

Tak menghiraukan omelan ibunya. Changmin melesat menuju garasi. Pergi secepatnya. Tampilannya seperti gembel saat ini. Kusut. Masai. Berantakan. Changmin tidak peduli. Ingin berbaur dengan angin. Ingin meledakkan tangis yang sedari tadi dia tahan. Ingin meleburkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di dadanya itu…

"Haruskah aku menghilang hyung…?"Ucapnya pada angin malam. Berkata lirih sendiri. Apakah Yunho mengerti bagaimana perasaannya saat ini? Tapi untuk apa mengerti, Toh dia juga tidak punya kuasa apa-apa.

.

Changmin tau ini tempatnya. Sendiri. Mengulur waktu sebentar. Ingin pergi jauh sebenarnya, Jauh..kemana saja, asal tidak dikota ini lagi. Namun ingatan tentang ibu membuat niatnya tertahan. Haruskah meninggalkannya sendirian? Changmin bisa membawa hatinya sendiri, tapi bagaimana dengan dia? Changmin anak satu-satunya. Dan ibunya tentu akan banyak bertanya kenapa mengajaknya pindah. Pindah kemana? Changmin sendiripun tidak tau. Bagaimana dengan kerjaannya, dengan tanggung jawabnya? Dia tidak bisa mengacaukan semuanya begitu saja. Pada akhirnya Changmin juga harus menyerah pada keadaan. Sesakit apapun hatinya, dia tidak bisa pergi dari kota ini.

Angin pantai membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Dulu ada seseorang yang memeluknya ditempat ini. Atau sekedar meninggal jejak dipasir, berjalan beriringan sambil bersenda gurau, ngobrol ringan atau apa saja. Kali ini hanya ada dia saja.

Pesta itu pasti meriah sekarang. Yunho pasti tau dia tidak akan datang. Tidak lagi. Cukup yang sudah terjadi di gereja.

Entah berapa menit waktu habis disini. Biasanya Changmin tidak tahan dengan sepi. Tapi saat ini waktu tidak berarti banyak. Changmin tidak lagi menghitung waktu. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang dia tunggu. Tidak akan ada seseorang yang datang kemudian menghibur. Lara itu hanya miliknya.

Tapi sudahlah... Lelah.. Lelah ini sudah keterlaluan..

Hidup baru. Hari baru.. Dia bisa. Changmin mampu untuk itu. Mematikan hati satu-satunya cara.

"Berbahagialah Changmin.. "Angin berbisik pelan ditelinga. Changmin memang harus mulai mencari kebahagiaannya tanpa Yunho. Menata hidup dan hatinya kembali.

..

Malam pertama…

Bukankah ini yang dinantikan oleh setiap pasangan pengantin baru? Yunho memeluk tubuh istrinya. Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya berpelukan saja berbagi kehangatan. Tubuh mereka bergesekan. Namun..

Asing

Yunho tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Dia mati rasa. Dingin tetap merayap ke tubuhnya, terlebih hatinya. Rasanya perih karena terlalu hampa dan sepi.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang istri yang sudah tertidur. Menguatkan hatinya bahwa ini tidak patut disesali. Karena dia membahagiakan banyak orang disini…

Yah.. Dia membahagiakan banyak orang..

Kecuali Changmin…

.

.

Pagi ini berbeda. Changmin mengusap wajahnya yang sembab. Lupa tadi malam pulang jam berapa.. Tidur jam berapa..

Satu hari sudah terlalui. Satu malam sudah lewat.

Bagaimana malam pertamanya? Ah.. Pikiran itu mengusik pagi yang ingin Changmin buka dengan semangat baru. Tidak perlu membayangkannya.

Membuka jendela lebar -lebar. Ingin menikmati pagi sejenak. Hidupnya memang tidak lagi sama, tapi Changmin sudah memutuskan. Dia memulai ceritanya sendiri hari ini. Tidak ada lagi Yunho dilembaran berikutnya.

.

"Selamat pagi bos"

"Selamat pagi Bos"

Changmin tak menanggapi sapaan karyawannya. Bergegas masuk keruangan kerjanya. Dia sedang tidak ingin bertatapan terlebih bercengkrama dengan banyak masih kusam. Bahkan untuk sekedar tersenyum tipis dia tidak bisa.

Menjadi kepala editor di salah satu Manga Production House membuatnya menjadi orang sibuk.

Bahkan mungkin Yunho tak tahu kalau sekarang profesinya sebagai editor. Ah… Bahkan nama itu tidak jua pergi dari pikirannya. Selalu saja terucap meski dalam hati. Semakin membuat sakit. Changmin menggenggam erat map di tangannya. Meremas dalam-dalam.

Tangan pucat itu mulai membuka berkas dan menenggelamkan dirinya disana.

Setidaknya dia akan melupakan orang itu sebentar. Walau sakitnya tak akan pernah hilang tapi cukuplah tersingkirkan sejenak.

.

.

Kesibukan itu berarti banyak. Satu bulan ini kesibukan menyelamatkan Changmin. Biasanya dia membenci kesibukan, tapi untuk Changmin saat ini tidak. Memusatkan pikirannya hanya fokus pada pekerjaan. Dia bekerja seperti kesurupan.

Tidak tau lagi kabar berita orang itu, bahkan untuk menyebut namanya saja sekarang enggan. Katakanlah perih itu sedikit menipis, meski cinta.. Tetap saja tidak berubah. Posisi Yunho belum bergeser sebagai raja hati. Tetap saja cinta itu Yunho.

Changmin merapikan kemejanya. Sebentar lagi ada janji. Menatap wajah tirusnya di cermin. Dia memang lebih kurusan sekarang. Tidak perlu dijelaskan alasannya. Nafsu makannya menyusut total, belum lagi karena kesibukan.

Apa dia makan dengan baik?

Ah.. Otaknya masih saja memikirkan dia. Sesekali. Disaat waktu luang menyusup diam-diam. Mencuri sejenak rasa ingin tahunya. Seberat apapun rindu, Changmin tidak akan memulainya. Yunho juga sepertinya tau diri, tidak muncul lagi dalam hidupnya sejak hari itu. Ini memang lebih baik untuk mereka. Mengubur semua yang memang sudah tamat.

Dia turun dari lantai atas… Menuju ruang makan. Sarapan seperti biasanya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika gelak tawa ibunya masuk dalam pendengaranya . Dengan siapa ibunya tertawa-tawa? Siapa tamu yang datang pagi-pagi begini? Tawa lain membuncah. Bukan tawa ibunya. Tawa yang membuatnya kaku. Langkahnya terhenti sempurna sekarang. Berat.

Suara itu dari seseorang yang benar-benar ia hapal siapa pemiliknya. Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, Kakinya sudah ingin berlari secepatnya dari tempat ini. Namun..

"Ah! Changmin! Aishhhhh kemana saja kau ini! sebulan pernikahan sepupumu yang cantik ini kau sama sekali tidak menampilkan batang hidungmu" ucap Sepupunya Shim Tae hee istri dari…Mantan kekasihnya.

Changmin tidak menjawab. Tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ibu Changmin tersenyum lemah. Entahlah.. Sepertinya beliau mengerti segalanya. Paham tanpa Changmin harus jelaskan.

Yunho hanya menundukkan kepala, diam seperti patung hias di ruangan itu.

"Tae hee sayang… Ayo bantu bibi membereskan di dapur sebentar" Ajak nyonya Shim pada ponakannya itu.

"Ahjumma.. Aku masih masih kangen dengan Changmin.." Tae hee merengek..Seperti anak kecil saja. Ingin mendapat perhatian suaminya mungkin, yang sedari tadi diam layaknya bongkahan es antartika. Entah kemana tawanya yang sempat membuncah beberapa detik yang lalu.

.

Kenapa dia harus harus datang? Kenapa? Susah payah Changmin memugar kepingan hatinya. Sekarang remuk hanya dalam satu tatapan saja. Changmin tidak bisa mengingkari ada secercah bahagia bisa melihat orang ini lagi, dia memang benar-benar rindu. Detik berikutnya bahagia itu hilang.

"Changmin… kenapa tidak datang di pesta kemarin sih..mana kadoku~?" Tae hee mengayunkan lengan Changmin dengan manja. Changmin melepas rengkuhan Tae hee, tidak ingin terkesan kasar. Bagaimanapun Tae hee tetap sepupunya. Dan dia menyayanginya. Namun emosinya tak bisa di bendung ketika mencengkeram tangan Tae hee. Cengkaramannya terlalu erat. Tae hee meringis, cengkraman itu diluar dugaan.

" Tae hee-ah.. Ayo bantu bibi bikin minuman didapur" Nyonya Shim mengiterupsi Ponakanya lagi. Beliau sudah terlalu jengah dengan kondisi saat ini. Seakan beliau tahu, harus memberi ruang untuk anaknya.

.

Mesti bicara apa. Sekarang hanya mereka yang tertinggal. Tertinggal bersama rasa asing. Benar.. Yunho yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, benar - benar tidak bisa lagi dia mengerti. Changmin bahkan tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tetap pada diam ini, atau mencoba beramah tamah. Berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Berakting bahwa dia benar-benar sembuh dari kesakitan itu. Tapi lidahnya tetap kelu. Bibirnya masih tertutup rapat.

"Hai..."

Yunho yang membuka suara pada akhirnya. Sapaan itu kaku sekali. Changmin masih menghindari kontak mata. Tidak ingin menemukan mata musang itu dan berlabuh kembali disana.

TBC

.

.

* * *

EL tambahin sedikit. Terimakasih untuk semua HoMinoids yang udah Review. Aku sama Lim sangat sayang sama kalian semua!

Review Please..

EL'LIM


	3. Chapter 3

FanFic Collab by © HoMin 'eLLim' YunMin  
(kolaborasi author HoMin 'EL' dengan Yunmin heart (Lim))

HoMin

Rate T

THE FARTHEST  
(ch3)

.

.

.

"Hei.."  
Suara itu masuk dalam pendengaran Changmin, memecahkan sunyi yang sedari tadi menyelimuti tak bergerak. Hanya memandang lantai yang kelihatannya lebih menarik. Gignya mengerat bergelumutuk. Haruskah dia membalas 'Hai' itu sembari tersenyum bodoh. Seperti tak pernah terjadi apapun sebelumnya?

Changmin ingin pergi saja. Tapi kakinya kaku, tak bisa di gerakkan. Perasaan perih itu mulai mengerogoti hatinya kini. Tak bisa terbendung lagi. Matanya mulai memanas. Dia tak ingin terlihat lemah. Terlebih di depan orang ini. dia tidak mau.

Greb

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan lengannya di cengkeram kuat oleh Yunho. Dan saat mata elang milik Yunho bertemu dengan permatanya. Changmin tak kuat lagi, bening kristal itu pun jatuh meluncur di pipinya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ingin benar-benar lari kali ini. Namun…  
Hangat…  
Hangat yang sangat di rindukanya..  
Tubuhnya di rengkuh dalam pelukan Sang kekasih. Masihkan kata 'kekasih' berlaku untuk mereka?

Biar saja. Mungkin seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Terlambat. Changmin memasrahkan diri dalam rengkuhannya. Changmin memang tidak pernah berubah. Changmin memang belum beranjak sedikitpun dari masa lalu. Bodoh. Ia tau.

Pelukan Yunho masih sehangat yang dulu. Tubuh itu memang bukan miliknya lagi. Tapi biarkanlah sejenak. Dia memang perlu hangat ini. Jiwanya kering sejak lama. Changmin juga manusia yang perlu kasih sayang dan kehangatan. Meski hangat itu tidak mesti dari tubuh Yunho. Seharusnya. Tapi apa daya.. Cuma Yunho yang dia mau. Hatinya tidak mengenal orang lain.

"Yunho..." Hanya nama itu. Sesenggukan. Pertamakalinya menyebut nama itu dengan mulutnya sendiri. Nama yang kemarin hanya apik tersimpan dalam hati.

"Changmin maaf..." Yunho mengeratkan pelukan. Ingin merengkuh sampai habis. Melebur jadi satu. Demi apapun ingin waktu dan hidupnya berhenti saja disaat ini. Ini satu-satunya tempat yang ia mau. Dalam rengkuhan Changmin.

.  
.

Changmin berhenti menggunakan otaknya saat ini. Berhenti berpikir. Rindu mengalahkan logikanya. Damai. Damai itu cuma bisa dia dapat dari sosok ini.

Tubuh itu menjauh dari dekapannya. Melepaskan rengkuh itu terburu-buru. Hangatnya masih tertinggal. Changmin terlanjur menginginkan banyak. Lama tak menyapa tubuh itu membuatnya lupa diri.

Jejak langkah mendekat. Dua wanita berbeda usia datang meramaikan suasana. Suasana syahdu tadi pecah. Romansa yang sempat mereka ciptakan baru saja hilang lagi. Direngkuhan terakhir bisa Changmin lihat secarik kertas menelusup dikantong celananya.

"Apa itu?"

Pesan apa yang dititipkan Yunho. Sempat dia temukan tatapan Yunho yang penuh isyarat.

"Aku berangkat.." Pamit Changmin. Tidak ingin berlama-lama disini. Sosok Yunho sekarang seperti hantu. Membuatnya takut. Membuatnya tidak tenang dan gelisah. Ditambah kehadiran Tae Hee yang membuat suasana rumahnya membawa kehororan tersendiri.

"Lho Changmin gimana sih, aku dan Yunho baru datang, kamu sudah mau jalan.. Ke kantornya nanti saja.. Aku tidak mau tau.. " Tae hee masih hobi merengek. Tangan itu kembali menggamit lengan Changmin. Anak manja. Tidak sadarkah bahwa dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Permintaannya mungkin biasa. Tapi Changmin terlanjur muak. Muak dengan keadaan.

Changmin mengangkat kaki. Sudah saatnya pergi. Meninggalkan rengekan Tae Hee. Meninggalkan Yunho yang kembali terbungkus hening.

Changmin merogoh kantong celananya. Secarik kertas itu dia buka pelan-pelan. Ada sedikit takut menjalari perasaannya.

"Temui aku malam ini ditempat biasa.." Changmin terpana. Ajakan ini.

Haruskah dia datang?

.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Ditempat yang kemarin pernah dia datangi sendiri. Ketika Yunho merayakan resepsi perkawinan.

Changmin membuka pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Orang itu benar-benar disana. Menatapnya penuh hasrat. Yunho benar-benar Menunggunya. Lengannya terbuka lebar, Changmin berlari.

.

Di mana mereka Sekarang? Di rumah pinggir pantai. Rumah kenangan mereka. Yang tak seorang pun sadar. Dia tak seharusnya meninggalkan belahan jiwanya. Dia sadar tak seharusnya dia menyiksa penjaga hatinya. Tak seharusnya…

Gorden putih itu mendayu… Tertiup angin pantai dari luar, aroma khas pasir pantai dan ombak pekat menyentuh penciuman mereka.  
"Nghhh…Hyung…Ahhh"  
Desahan melody itu mengalun indah. Sudah lama. Lama sekali Yunho tidak menyentuh candunya ini. Sampai mati rasanya karena merindu terlalu lama.  
Bibir berbentuk cinta itu menelusuri setiap kulit pucat milik sang kekasih. Memberikan friksi yang nikmat yang tentu sangat disukai sang kekasih.  
Kulit mereka bergesekan. Namun setiap gesekanya adalah bahagia. Setiap gesekannya adalah sayang. Setiap gesekanya adalah cinta. Namun juga salah…

Salahkah?

"Yunhh...Yunhoo… Aku rasa sebaiknya… nghh kita hentikan saja semua kegilaan ini ... ahhh" Desahan bercampur menjadi satu. Membuat yunho semakin terangsang. Yunho tahu itu bukan benar-benar keinginan Changmin. Dia tahu benar. Semua kesakitan Changmin.

"Kegilaan apa yang kau maksud?"  
"Nghh..Tidak seharusnya kita begini, kita— ahhh"

Lagi dan lagi, sebelum Changmin tidak sempat menyudahi kalimatnya, Yunho sudah membungkamnya kembali dengan ciuman yang hangat. Hangat kemudian memanas.  
"Min-ah, ini bukanlah dosa, salahkah?... Saat ini melepasmu lagi.. sama saja dengan membunuhku." Yunho melepas ciumannya sembari mengambil jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Salahkah bagi mereka untuk bercinta? Menbagi cinta lagi? Setelah semua kesakitan itu?  
Hanya Status Yunho yang baru.. yang membuatnya terlihat Salah…  
" Tap.. Ahnnn Yunnn Apa nanti kata semua orang… ?" Changmin mencengkeram bantalnya erat-erat. Buku-buku jarinya memutih menandakan betapa kuat cengkramannya. Changmin bercinta dengan kekasihnya? Atau dengan Suami sepupunya? Changmin sungguh menikmati semuanya… sudah lama tidak merasakan sentuhannya. Tapi kenapa kini, berbeda…  
Perih…  
"Aku tidak peduli kata orang lagi Min-ah… Aku terlalu sakit dengan semua ini. aku tidak bisa tanpamu… tidak sanggup menyakitimu lebih dari ini- ahhhhh"

"YUNHO!"

Dan satu gerakan terakhir membuat Changmin berteriak keras.. Memanggil nama kekasihnya. Mereka datang bersama. Yunho mencium sayang pelipis Changmin. Menyemburkan semua sari-sari cintanya dalam tubuh kekasihnya. Changmin memeluk Yunho erat. Meresapi setiap tetes dalam tubuhnya. Merasakan Yunhonya.  
Bolehkah…?  
Bagaimanapun Yunho tetap kekasihnya. Tetap.  
Nafas Changmin tersenggal – senggal. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Haru macam apa itu?  
Entah…  
Namun… Hatinya bahagia. Bahagia…  
Karena kekasihnya telah kembali…  
Walau.. mereka harus terlihat salah…

.

Senyum itu penuh dibibirnya. Meski hanya Changmin saja yang tertinggal sekarang. Tertinggal dengan semua berantakan ini. Tapi Changmin suka. Terdengar sangat salah. Mendadak jadi serba salah. Yang bersamanya pulang lima belas menit yang lalu. Kembali pada kehidupannya yang dia bilang tidak menyenangkan. Yang Yunho bilang hambar tanpa warna. Haruskah percaya dengan semua pengakuan itu?

Cara Yunho memanjakan tubuhnya tidak bisa dibohongi. Setiap sentuhan itu nyata penuh cinta.  
Changmin dilema. Sendirian seperti ini membuat gundah itu datang. Mengetuk hati nurani terdalamnya. Bagaimanapun dia masih punya hati. Dan dia berada dipihak yang bersalah. Pihak yang menyakiti. Pihak yang merebut.

Sakit?  
Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Direbut?  
Changmin merasa kebahagiaannyalah yang direbut.

Seharusnya dari awal semua ini tidak ditutupi. Mungkin akan lebih baik buat mereka. Mungkin jalan cerita akan berbeda. Tidak ada pihak yang menyakiti dan disakiti seperti ini.

"Changmin... kenalkan ini temanku.." Siapa itu yang dibawa Tae Hee.. Lelaki bermata hangat itu menarik perhatiannya. Kenapa dia berdegup kencang seperti ini. Tae Hee sering memperkenalkan temannya, tapi tidak ada yang seperti ini. Changmin seperti menemukan sesuatu dalam orang ini.

"Yunho.." Changmin menyambut salam itu. Kenapa Yunho ini terlihat begitu berbeda.

Semua dimulai sejak hari itu. Ketertarikan itu bukan milik Changmin saja. Yunho juga merasakan hal yang sama. Pada akhirnya menjalin cinta diam-diam.  
.

Brak  
Changmin menutup pintu mobilnya kasar. Entahlah… Dia merasa senang. Tapi juga kesal. Kesal karena tidak puas. Tidak cukup apabila hanya seperti ini.

"Changmin... Jangan lagi ganggu Yunho.."

Changmin baru memasuki pintu. Menyalakan lampu. Disana ibunya berdiri. Menatap nanar. Changmin tau bahwa ibunya mendapati hal yang tidak benar. Kakinya lemas.

" Changmin tinggalkan semuanya.. Cukup sayang…" Changmin tidak bisa bersuara. Kata-kata ibunya menusuk ke hati paling dalam. Menghunus. Membuat rasa bersalahnya menjadi berlipat-lipat.

"Ibu..."

Nonna Shim memeluknya erat. Pada siapa lagi Changmin mengadu. Tentang hatinya yang keliru. Tentang kesakitannya ini. Tangisnya pecah. Menghambur lemah di pelukan Sang Ibu. Ibunya tahu...  
Ibunya tahu…Tahu semua kesakitannya…  
Namun Ibunya tak mau Sang buah hati terus menerus berjalan di jalan yang salah. Di jalan yang membahagiakan namun salah… Nyonya shim meneteskan air matanya. Air mata sedih. Ia menangis untuk anaknya. Satu-satunya buah hatinya.

"Suamiku… apa aku harus benar-benar menghentikan Cinta anak kita? Apa aku sudah benar menjadi orang tua?... Apa yang harus ku lakukan Jun-ah.."

Nyonya Shim. Bertanya dalam hati pada mendiang Suaminya… Berharap ada yang menjawab. Namun tidak ada… Hanya isak tangis anaknya yang makin memenuhi rumah minimalis mereka.

"Yunho.. aku harus bagaimana?"  
Baru saja Kita memulai lagi  
Dan sekarang harus berhenti…  
Berhenti lagi..?

.

TBC

.

Chapter tiga selesai. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaa ^^

Terimakasih

-EL-LIM-


	4. Chapter 4

FanFic Collab by © HoMin 'eLLim' YunMin  
(kolaborasi author HoMin 'EL' dengan Yunmin heart (Lim))

HoMin

Rate T

THE FARTHEST  
(ch 4)

.

.

.

Tae Hee belum tidur ketika Yunho pulang. Menungguinya sampai tiba. Memandanginya penuh tanya. Yang dipandangi mendadak mulas. Ada perasaan bersalah. Ada takut. Ada khawatir. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

Tae Hee bisa melihat. Satu hal yang berbeda malam ini. Hal yang sebenarnya ia tau dari dulu. Tapi ditepisnya cepat-cepat. Kali ini dia tidak bisa menepis.

Senyum Yunho berbeda. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika memasuki rumah. Entah apa yang sekarang dipikirkannya. Senyum itu berubah ketika menemukan Tae Hee. Senyum itu hilang walau tidak sepenuhnya. Senyum itu masih bertengger dibibir Yunho. Tapi kehilangan arti.

Bagaimana Tae Hee bisa tidur. Berkali kali teleponnya tidak diangkat. Pun sekedar sms singkat tidak juga ia terima. Kemana dia? Apa urusan itu begitu penting. Bersama siapa dia? Jam satu pagi baru balik kerumah. Dan senyum itu, kenapa cerah sekali? Curiga itu begitu kuat kini.

"Belum tidur Tae Hee?"

Panggilan apa itu. Mengiris-iris hatinya. Sejak menikah tidak pernah sekalipun panggilan sayang itu dia dapatkan. Apa selama ini Yunho terpaksa dengannya?

Pikiran Tae Hee berlari ke beberapa tahun lewat. Tahun dia berkenalan dengan Yunho. Ayahnya dan ayah Yunho berteman akrab. Dan perjodohan itu terjadi. Apa benar selama ini hanya perjodohan yang menyatukan mereka? Tapi Yunho juga begitu manis dengannya. Dengan keluarganya. Termasuk dengan Changmin sepupunya.. Changmin...

"Tae Hee.. Ayo tidur, maaf membuatmu menunggu.. Tadi banyak urusan penting diluar.." Ajakan itu membuat pikiran Tae Hee berhenti. Ada yang mengusik hatinya. Banyak. Otaknya tidak bisa menjangkau semuanya. Tapi hatinya merasa. Peka. Ada yang ganjal.

Itu sajakah yang dia katakan? Tidak ada penjelasan lain?

.

Changmin melempar pena di tangannya. Pikirannya tidak konsentrasi pada perkerjaan. Pikirannya jauh melayang kepada suatu titik. Dimana orang itu berada. Dia memijit pelipisnya pelan, lalu memejamkan mata. Mencoba mengingat hangat nya sentuhan yunho yang masih tertinggal di tubuhnya…  
Melankolis lagi…  
Changmin benci menjadi seperti ini. Selemah ini. Namun apa daya?  
Dia sudah terenggut.. Seutuhnya. Dan sekarang dia harus lepas?  
Benarkah harus lepas?  
Tidak bolehkah? Merasakannya lagi?  
Merasakan kesalahan manis itu?  
Tubuhnya mendadak menggigil. Giginya bergelemutuk.  
"kenapa… kenapa ini harus terjadi kita yunho? Kenapa..?"  
Pertanyaan yang terisak itu hanya di jawab oleh hampa. Tak ada yunho disana. Tak ada siapapun…  
Hanya dia dan hampa  
.

"Kapan kita mulai program punya anak Sayang?" Pertanyaan itu membuat selera makan ini musnah. Makanan yang tengah disuapnya kehilangan rasa. Harus mengatakan apa?  
Wajar setiap pasangan menginginkan anak. Ayahnya juga menginginkan cucu secepatnya. Tapi tidak wajar jika itu dipertanyakan kepadanya. Yunho belum siap. Belum siap karena sesuatu. Memperlakukan Tae Hee begini saja rasa bersalah sudah terlampau mencekik lehernya. Apalagi jika punya anak. Rasa berdosa ini bagaimana. Kenapa dia bisa sejahat ini. Bagaimana semua ini diakhiri.

Mungkin benar seharusnya memang dia tidak perlu memulai.

Satu tanda pesan masuk membuyarkan lamunan Yunho. Pertanyaan Tae hee belum juga terjawab. Yunho mengecek handphonenya. Satu nama membuat bibirnya menarik senyum, senyum yang segera dengan cepat dikulumnya. Bersikap biasa terlalu pandai berakting sekarang. Menyedihkan terus hidup dalam kepura-puraan seperti ini.

" Malam ini temui aku ditempat biasa..."

Hatinya membuncah. Selera makan yang tadi sempat redup naik kembali. Pertanyaan Tae Hee lenyap tak berbekas.

"Dari siapa sayang?"  
"Ah.. cuma teman.. Ada acara ngumpul-ngumpul malam ini.."  
"Aku boleh ikut?"  
"Acaranya penting Tae hee.. Nanti saja ikutnya.."

Yunho beranjak dari meja makan.

"Aku kerja dulu..." Sosok itu setengah berlari. Menghindari pembicaraan penting untuk kesekian kali. Ingin rasanya Tae Hee mengejarnya. Meminta penjelasan. Tapi selalu tertahan. Ada yang menahannya untuk bersabar. Sabar. Ah.. Pernikahan ini kenapa tidak semanis bayangannya.

Tae Hee tau ada yang tidak benar. Kenapa pertanyaannya dilewati begitu saja. Kenapa kalau keluar malam tidak pernah mengajak. Kenapa harus menghindari pembicaraan serius.

Apa yang dia sembunyikan? Apa yang membuatnya sedemikian takut?  
Tae Hee tidak bisa berdiam diri seperti ini. Rasa penasaran ini harus menemukan jawaban.

.

Changmin memandang keluar jendela… Rumah kayu ini menjadi saksi bisu diantara dia dan Yunho. Purnama yang senatiasa menemani malam penuh dosa mereka. Angin pantai yang berhembus ringan menambah syahdu keperihan yang dirasakan Changmin.

Changmin Terdiam. Hanya menarik sudut bibirnya ketika merasakan dua buah tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya. Dada bidang itu menempel lekat di punggungnya.

"Menunggu ku lama sayang?" Suara lembut sang pemilik menggetarkan tubuh Changmin.  
Changmin menyamankan tubuhnya pada dada Yunho. Apa Yunho memanggil istrinya dengan sebutan 'sayang' juga? Changmin tersenyum miris memikirkan hal itu. Apapun. Bagaimanapun… Dia pihak kedua disini… Patutkah cemburu? Pantaskan changmin?

"Tidak juga…"

Hanya dua kata itu yang meluncur dari bibir changmin.  
"Kau kenapa? hmm? Tiba-tiba ingin bertemu?" Tanya Yunho yang makin mengeratkan pelukanya. Perlahan menciumi bahu serta leher Changmin lembut.  
"Tidak bolehkah Yunho? Aku…Hanya merindukanmu…" Changmin membalas dengan suara lemah. Seperti ingin menagis. Yunho tahu ada yang tidak beres. Yunho membalikkan tubuh Changmin agar menghadap ke arahnya. Menghujam Changmin dengan tatapannya yang tajam namun lembut itu.

"Wae…?" Tanya Yunho lagi.. Hanya satu kata namun itu cukup untuk mengintimidasi sang kekasih.

Changmin tak menjawab… hanya menggelangkan kepala. Dan perlahan beningnya runtuh..

.

Yunho benci bening itu meluncur dipipinya yang rapuh. Lebih benci lagi karena hatinya sekarang pasti lebih sedih. Serba salah. Selalu begini. Miris. Yunho tau airmata itu pasti karena dia. Kenapa jadi begini? Terlalu sering yunho membuat hatinya sakit, terlalu sering dia membuat airmata itu jatuh sia- sia.

Yunho tau sejak awal dia tidak pernah menjadi kekasih yang baik. Seharusnya cinta tidak seperti ini. Harusnya cinta hanya penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan bukannya cerita penuh lara seperti ini.

Jalan mereka berbeda, disinilah kekuatan cinta itu berbicara. Sayangnya cinta ini terlanjur salah.

"Kenapa sayang?" Perlahan jari itu menyusuri mata Changmin yang basah. Mengecup lembut, ingin berbagi gundah itu. Tidak ingin membiarkan Changmin menanggung sedih itu sendiri.

Yunho sama lemahnya. Mereka tau itu. Sama-sama bergantung dengan keberadaan yang lain. Kepercayaan satu sama lain. Jika yang lain pergi, hancurlah semuanya.

Changmin mendekap tubuh itu dalam-dalam. Dia tidak ingin. Tapi dia tau apa yang harus dia pilih. Tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi, tidak ada tempat untuk lari. Cepat atau lambat semua ini memang harus selesai.

Bisa saja berlanjut, bisa saja dia menang. Bisa saja dia egois dan berbahagia.. Sisa saja.. Jika yunho memilihnya dan melepaskan semuanya.

Tapi.. tidak benar.. Changmin tidak bisa lebih jahat dari ini. Tae Hee bukan orang lain. Sepupunya sendiri. Kemanapun dia lari dia tidak akan pernah bisa benar- benar lari. Ikatan keluarga itu abadi. Bayang - bayang ibunya lekat dimatanya. Kata-katanya kemarin bergaung ditelinga. Lagi dan lagi. membuat kepalanya hamper pecah. Kenapa untuk bahagia dia harus meraih jalan serumit ini. Changmin bisa melakukan apa saja, asal akhirnya bisa bersama dengannya. Bisa berbahagia berdua. Tapi… sekali lagi tapi itu membuka matanya..

Pelukan itu mengendur. Lirih dia berkata.

"Yunho.. kita selesai sampai disini saja"

Untuk kesekian kalinya tangis itu pecah dalam hening.

.

"Tidak" Suara yunho pelan namun sangat dingin. Dingin menembus telinga Changmin. Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya. Merengkuh tubuh Changmin Kuat. Tak peduli yang di dekap mulai merasa kesakitan.  
"Tidak..Tidak.. Tidak.. Changmin.. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini.. Tidak.." Yunho merancau mengucapkan kata-kata penolakannya. Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sang kekasih.

"Argghh Yun-!" Changminberteriak dan menegang ketika merasakan gigitan kuat di kulit lehernya. Yunho mengigitnya bukan terlalu kuat dan kasar. Dia bisa merasakan ada darah tipis mengalir di kulitnya. Dia bisa merasakan lidah Yunho yang panas bergerak disana. Kegilaan macam apa ini. Sensasi itu membuat Changmin lemas.. Tidak bisa menyangga tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! Kau miliku Changmin.. Kau milikku…" Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya . Menyangga tubuh Changmin agar tidak jatuh. Bibirnya menciumi kulit Changmin, beralih ke telinga dan dan juga pipi Changmin yang basah.

"Ta.. Tapi kau bukan Yunho… Kau bukan milikku…" Dan suara yang bercampur isakan itu hanya menjadi dua bilah pedang yang menghunus hati keduanya.  
Mereka tahu…  
Bahwa mereka sudah tak lagi saling memiliki lagi. Sejak hari itu..

.

"Sudahlah Yunho..."  
Sudah waktunya pergi. Benar-benar pergi kali ini. Lucu. Changmin geli dengan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia tidak pernah kembali. Mestinya Changmin tidak menyerah dengan perasaannya. Nyatanya sekarang dua kali dia terluka. Dua kali merasa terbuang. Dua kali merasa konyol dan merasa tidak berguna. Kenapa cinta bisa sehebat ini memporakporandakan kehidupannya.

"Sayang..." Yunho mengecup lembut lagi. tidak kunjung menyerah. Bayangan akan ditinggalkan membuatnya hilang arah. Tidak bisa berpikir. Lengan ini masih begitu kuat mencengkram tubuh Changmin. Tidak ingin melepaskan. Tidak ingin tubuh ini pergi dan aroma itu tidak bisa lagi dihirupnya.

Gigitan kasar dileher Changmin masih terasa. Dia mengerti bagaimana acaknya perasaan lelaki ini. Tapi Changmin harus tega kali ini. Dia juga harus memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dosa ini terlalu lelah membuatnya terpuruk.

Changmin mendorong tubuh itu sekuat dia bisa. Berat Yunho seperti berkali-kali lipat. Dia harus tahan dengan semua itu. Tidak ingin kembali menjamah ketika ada sela diantara mereka. Pelukan itu pecah. Pecah bersama perasaan yang selama ini dijaga. Perasaan yang sama rapuhnya dengan pemilik hati itu sendiri.

.

Jejak itu perlahan menjauh. Changmin tidak ingin menoleh ke belakang. Entah kemana Yunho dan dirinya yang tadi begitu menggilainya. Mungkinkah dia juga sudah merelakan dirinya? Secepat ini? Perasaan manusia memang berubah-ubah. Nyatanya tidak lagi dikejar seperti ini membuatnya sesak.

Changmin tidak tau. Lelaki yang berdiri sekarang bersimbah airmata. Terlalu sedih dirinya. Tapi merelakan Changmin adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dia beri. Yunho berubah pikiran. Tatapan Changmin yang terluka membuatnya sadar diri. Hampir saja dia menyakiti lebih dari yang sewajarnya. Bayangan dia menggigit Changmin dengan kasar membuat rasa bersalah ini bertumpuk. Cinta apakah seperti ini? atau ini hanya kegilaannya saja? Demi apa Yunho hanya bisa membuatnya terluka. Terluka karena cinta. Mengurung kebahagiaan Changmin hanya untuk dirinya saja. sedang dia sendiri juga tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa. Hanya bahagia yang semu.

Changmin bisa mengejar kebahagiaannya. Dan bahagia itu bukan dia. Bukan Yunho. Yunho susah memilih takdirnya.

Pintu berdecit pelan. Perlahan terbuka. Angin pantai menyusup masuk. Dingin. Perpisahan kali ini benar-benar dingin. Perpisahan tanpa kata. Sudah terlalu banyak kata-kata dan semuanya sia-sia. Hanya menyerahkan semuanya pada hening. Nyatanya hening mewakili banyak hal yang tidak bisa diucapkan.

.

Hening.

Dingin.

Semakin dingin.. Semakin hening.

Sosok itu juga dingin.. Tatapan matanya beku.

Menelanjangi Changmin. Menembus ke dalam hati Changmin yang terdalam.

Sepasang mata itu menatap penuh amarah sekaligus luka.

Changmin merasa pijakannya oleng. Benarkah ini yang dilihat olehnya?

Sosok ini benarkah nyata sekarang?

Tae Hee berdiri didepan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Menggenggam erat tangannya kuat-kuat dengan perasaan seribu acak.

Dingin

Hening

Bahaya. Firasat buruk. Changmin tergugu. Disudut sana Yunho tengah terpaku.

Bagaimana sekarang?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai semua,, maaf baru update sekarang yaaa.. Kemarin ada kesibukan, jadi updatenya telat banget begini.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca dan review, sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya.

Hominoids Fighting ^^

-El-LIM-


End file.
